


Papa.. Where's Dad?

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Na Jaemin, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Jaemin just misses his dad.YuTae are Jaemins' parentsJaemin is a 4y/o





	Papa.. Where's Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked  
it was kinda rushed  
light angst because..? idk?  
no deaths tho, no worries
> 
> its probably cheesy. i apologize
> 
> also! check me out on  
TWITTER: https://twitter.com/na_yuppi  
INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/yukkueri/
> 
> HAPPY ENDING BECAUSE I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY

“When’s dad coming home?

  
Jaemin would always come up to him and question the same thing over and over after they had dinner.

  
Taeyong, being the CEO of a huge company, had little time to spend with his family. He would usually go on business trips or come home late at night. Which resulted in Jaemin asking Yuta on his whereabouts.

The Japanese man couldn’t and didn’t know how to answer he boys’ question, only to simply say that “He will return soon,Nana. Don’t worry alright?”  
-  
Yuta was currently in bed, reading a novel he decided to buy before he picked up Jaemin from kindergarten.

He just tucked Jaemin to bed a few minutes ago, trying to get him to sleep.

  
Once he made sure the small boy was sound asleep, he quietly went back to the master bedroom and relax his mind.

  
“Papa?”

  
Yuta looked away from the book in his hands and turned to the small boy walking into the room. “Yes, Nana?”

  
The three year old boy slowly approached him,rubbing his eyes. “Why aren’t you in bed?”Yuta said, his voice low and soft.

Jaemin climbed up the bed and lay beside Yuta. “When will dad be back from work?”He questioned, looking up at his parental figure.

  
“I’m not sure, Nana..He didn’t tell me.”Yuta mumbled, stroking the Jaemins’ dark locks. “I hope he comes back soon.I want to play with him again..It’s boring playing with Doyoung hyung. He’s not fun.”Jaemin announced, snuggling close to him.

  
Yuta only pulled the delicate boy closer. “Nana, don’t say that about Doyoung. He had helped me take care of you since you were small, and you should be asleep now. It’s already passed your bedtime.”

  
He only received silence as a response.

  
Until..

  
“I miss dad..”

  
Yuta pressed his lips into a line, not knowing what to say. “I…Me too” Yuta mumbled, reaching up and pulled the boy closer, kissing his forehead.

  
“I don’t get to see him anymore.”Jaemin started, his voice tired and low.”Dad always comes home late. I only get to see him during the morning before I go to school.” He murmured, turning to Yuta. “…and he’s always busy if he gets home early. I don’t like it. He always tell me to go play somewhere else everytime I want to spend time with him..” Jaemin continued. “He wasn’t even there during my birthday.” Jaemin murmured, “ I don’t like it when dad is not here with us.”He mumbled.”I just want to spend time with him. I get so jealous when my friends talk about the activities hey did with their dads during fathers’ day…I didn’t have anything to talk about because dad wasn’t with us.”

  
Yuta was silent the whole time. Jaemin didn’t stop talking. Was he…Was he pouring out all his hearts’contentthat he’d been holding onto for so long? Why didn’t Yuta question him in the first place? God,, he was such a bad parent. His poor child was feeling so sad and he didn’t know shit.

  
“It’s okay papa.” Jaemin said, “You’re not a bad papa. I know you worry and care about me a lot.”He continues, as if he knows what Yuta was thinking. “Really… I wish dad was here…with us..”

  
Yuta sighed and held the small boy close. Jaemin could only nuzzle against his father, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Taeyong entered the room, his eyes fell onto Yutas’ and Jaemins’ sleeping state. As soon as he focuses on Jaemin, he couldn’t forget the words being spilled out.

  
When Jaemin started to pour his feelings out to Yuta, he had been standing outside the room, listening to every word.

  
_“…he’s always busy if he gets home early.”_

  
_“He always tell me to go play somewhere else everytime I want to spend time with him..”_

  
_“I just want to spend time with him.”_

  
Taeyong slowly approached them and lay on the empty side of bed beside Jaemin. “I’m sorry Nana…”

  
He looked over at Yuta, reaching over and brushed the hair from his forehead before caressing his cheek lovingly. God, he missed them so much. If not for the stupid trips and important meetings he needed to attend, he would’ve be home and spend time with his family.

Jaemin especially, he knew the boy gets bored walking around the huge mansion. Waiting for him to return.

  
He smiled, reaching out to pat Jaemins’ soft dark locks. “I miss you too..” Taeyong whispered, before feeling himself being led to sleep by his tired body.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“PAPA!! WAKE UP!!”

  
Yuta woke up, breathing heavily. He then turned to Jaemin, who was excitingly bouncing on Taeyongs’ stomach. “N-NANA!”Yuta scolded, “Don’t do that! You’re hurting your dad!”

“PAPA LOOK! ITS DAD!! MY WISH WORKED!!!”

He squealed, hugging Taeyong who was groaning in pain.

  
“N-Nana..”Taeyong manage to say, smiling slightly at his son. Jaemin could only smiled and nuzzle close to him. Taeyong smiled.  
“Miss me?” Taeyong chuckled, kissing his forehead. Jaemin nodded rapidly.

Yuta could only smile,”You’re here early..”He murmured, getting closer to his husband. “I miss you so much..”Yuta said, leaning against his side.

”We miss you so much..”He mumbled  
Taeyong could only smile, reaching out to wrap an arm around Yutas’ waist and pulled him closer. It felt so nice.Being surrounded by his family,the ones he love so dearly.

The comfortable silence was ruined when Taeyongs’ phone began to ring. “You should pick that up..” Yuta said,”It’s Johnny..”  
Taeyong picked up the small device before sliding over and putting it on his ear. Yuta and Jaemin could hear Johnny listing down meeetings, appointments,work and Taeyong cut heim off with a simple “No, not today.” Yuta and Jaemin stared at him, a weird look on their faces.”W-what?”

  
“Is it wrong for me to spend time with my family?” He said, “Now, come on. Let’s get some breakfast. I’m hungry.”He got up, with Jaemin still in his arms.

  
“Taeyong! You literally have tons of work to do!”

  
“Well,”He turned to Jaemin and grinned,”Seems like papa doesn’t want me here. I guess I’m yours for today.”He told the small boy who just giggled,”Boo. Your loss papa! Dad is mine now!”

  
Yuta was dumbfounded, but a slow smile crept onto his face.

”No fair!”He whined before getting up, chasing after Jaemin and Taeyong out of the room.

  
Ah, yes, Lee Taeyong would rather spend much more time with his family than stressing over work.

>   
He’ll just have to discuss with Johnny about his time management after this.

**Author's Note:**

> ah! thanks for reading!  
this was RUSHED tbh because its midnight now sksksksk  
will make more probably
> 
> peace✌🏻


End file.
